On a mobile intelligent terminal with a touchscreen, a folder (also referred to as an object collection) on a desktop combines multiple applications into one independent folder, and becomes an independent icon. After the folder is tapped again, the mobile intelligent terminal unfolds the folder and displays an icon of each application in the folder, and then a user searches for an application required by the user in the folder. Currently, a mainstream effect of unfolding a folder can greatly help a user classify and organize desktop applications. However, in the classified applications, the user expects to preferentially use some applications in the folder, but display of applications in the folder in the prior art cannot reflect a use preference of the user, which deteriorates user experience.